The Music of the Night
by firechild-13
Summary: Harry has been captured by Voldemort, who has practically won the battle over the wizarding world. However, Harry is stuck with some pretty..."interesting" people. Humor and Romance abound! (Please take note that this is NOT your average captive story.
1. Prologue: The Orchestra Warms Up

Prologue: The Orchestra Warms Up  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1997:  
How long can the adults keep it up? Harry wondered as he rushed down the halls to the Gryffindor Common Room. How long before they start drafting us seventh years to fight? And then the sixth years? What if it gets to where even second and first years have to battle?  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. As if. Dumbledore's smarter than that. But there's no doubt about it. Pretty soon, the people I've grown up with are going to be fighting for Hogwarts.  
If we even last that long.  
"Karma," he snapped, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. He walked in and flopped exhaustedly on a sofa. Ron and Hermione, who were sharing some hot chocolate, shot him worried looks as he sighed.  
"Harry," Ron tried, attempting a smile, "Harry, are you...Are you okay?"  
"Look out the window, Ron," Harry muttered.  
Ron and Hermione went over to the window, looking down on the scene.  
"Oh, God," Hermione whispered as Ron shielded her eyes. His jaw fell open at the sight...  
  
Voldemort strode in front of his legions, smiling at the number of recruits that had been called up. Many wizards and witches, all the Dementors, and assorted Dark creatures.  
"All right, my army, there are a few things that I want to tell you before we go into battle. First off, show them no mercy, for they shall show none to you. Do not hesitate to use any Unforgivable Curses. In fact, I expect to hear a constant chorus of the words, 'Avada Kedavra'. Secondly, if you dare betray me during this fight, I will make you eat your own heart before I finally put you out of your misery. And finally, don't give up. If you turn tail and run, you'll be counted among the traitors. And no matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will find you."  
He glared at them all. Some of the human Death Eaters recoiled slightly. He then switched into an overly sweet smile.  
"So, my followers, what is our goal?"  
"Conquer Hogwarts!" the crowd roared back.  
"And who is your master?"  
"Lord Voldemort!"  
"And what are we after?"  
"Victory!"  
"I can't hear you!"  
"VICTORY!!!"  
  
Cho gathered her hair into a small knot and tied it back with her good luck charm, the blue ribbon that her dead mother had given her. Normally, she would have used a simple spell to keep her hair out of her face, but she was saving every ounce of her magic for one person. She quietly drew her wand and kissed the tip. This would be the day that she had been waiting for, all of those long years. This would be the day that she would avenge her parents by finally killing their murderer.  
She smiled slightly as she whispered her promise. "Lucius Malfoy, today you die."  
Cho Chang took her place among the ranks of the people who were going out into the battlefield. She stole a quick look back at the Great Hall to see Madam Pomfrey and her apprentice, Cho's young friend Ginny.  
"Bye, Cho!" Ginny called, waving madly with a huge grin.  
"Bye, Ginny!" Cho yelled back, waving almost sadly to the other girl.  
"I'll see you back here, right?" Ginny asked.  
Cho smiled confidently, tears filling her eyes. She was no fool. She knew that none who faced Lucius Malfoy were left alive. "Of course, Ginny! I'll play you in Wizard's Chess as soon as I get back!"  
Cho took a deep breath and stepped off of the Hogwarts threshold.  
The first thing that hit her was the blood. She hadn't expected anything like this. There was a pronounced scent that was almost metallic, and everything seemed coated in red. She looked up at the sky, which should have been bright, except that it hadn't been bright all day.  
It was then that she spotted her target.  
She gritted her teeth and increased her pace, shoving away anyone in front of her. She ran into Death Eaters and Dementors galore, destroying all of them, losing count after a while. "Lucius Malfoy!" she yelled. "Lucius Malfoy, it's time for payback!"  
He turned quickly, dispatching two Hogwarts fighters with one curse. "Payback? That's very lame, little girl. Maybe you should run back to your school. I think you might be late for Potions."  
Cho kept on walking towards him, a small smile appearing on her face. "You killed my parents, Lucius. I would tell you to say hello to them, but I would rather that you rot in hell. Avada-"  
Lucius shoved her backwards. Cho felt pain blossoming in her back, and her shirt was feeling very wet. She stole a look backwards to see another Death Eater holding a sharp dagger. A dagger that was coated in blood.  
No, she thought, beginning to panic. I can't give up! I have to take Lucius down with me! Got to...No...Can't...Give...Up...  
But the world was growing increasingly blurry, and Cho knew that, with a dagger in the back, there was no way she could survive. Lucius had escaped death.  
Sorry, mother, father. Sorry, Ginny...  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered, "Harry, I can't see the sun."  
"That's because it's not there," Harry bitterly replied. "It's gone. Blotted out. Malfoy was kind enough to point it out this morning."  
"The sun, all of our hopes and dreams, blotted out by the eternal night of death," Hermione muttered poetically. "The sky stained red with the blood of our loved ones, our friends and family, never to be seen again. 'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon...'"  
"'Mione, don't be like that," Ron replied, swallowing a sob. "It makes me think of...It makes me think of Percy. In that attack..." He shook his head fiercely. "Nope. Not going to think about that. There was nothing anyone could do when You-Know-Who attacked the Ministry. That was months ago."  
Harry put his head between his hands. There was no hope. They would all die.  
Ginny then walked in, carrying warm Butterbeer for everyone. "Something to cheer us up," she said hoarsely.  
"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Cho Chang's dead," she replied, clearing her throat. "She...She, um, fought well. Brought down twenty Death Eaters and quite a few Dementors. It was Lucius Malfoy that got her."  
Harry felt his heart stop. "Oh, Gin, I'm sorry. She was a good friend to us all."  
Ginny set the Butterbeers down and started crying. Harry immediately stood up and gave her a tight hug.  
"Harry, I'm just so worried. There are rumors going around that the barriers are breaking down, that our forces are too depleted, that there's nothing that Dumbledore can do..."  
"Ginny, it'll all be okay. Dumbledore can take care of us. Hogwarts will keep standing." He gripped her shoulders.  
Ginny's eyes grew wide as her pupils shrank, eventually, all that was left were two dark hazel pools. When she spoke, her voice sounded funny, very whispery, with almost an echo. "No. No, the Dark One shall rise, but one who did not die will oppose him. The Castle shall fall, but the Wise One will keep on going. The Golden One shall return, but she is not what she seems. The Potions Master shall find hope. The Dog Star will forgive. The Wolf shall be trusted, but that trust will be broken. The family of Bad Faith shall rise with the Dark One, but they must beware of Dragons, for one will be their undoing."  
Harry held Ginny away from him. "Gin, are you sure you're okay?"  
She nodded, her eyes becoming normal again. "Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. Just scared out of my wits."  
"I won't let anyone hurt you, Gin. None of us will," he said fiercely. "In fact..."  
Harry got down on his knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. "I was planning on asking you in a year, but, considering that it's the end of the world as we know it, I might as well ask you now. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"  
And as the couple embraced, the night was filled with the sound of the barriers falling and the Death Eaters rushing in... 


	2. Chapter One: Overture

Chapter One: Overture  
  
1997, A Mansion in Wales:  
Hemera opened her newspaper and scanned the front page first.  
OBITUARY FOR THE WORLD?  
JAN. 7th, 1997- Today we mourn the mass deaths at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with fearful hearts. Aaron Dracone, our journalist  
on the spot, reported that the Dark Lord, whose name shall not be mentioned, attacked Hogwarts with legions of Death Eaters, Dementors, and  
other Dark creatures.  
Harry James Potter, our young hero, was the main target, along with Albus Dumbledore and many of the Hogwarts teachers. The Headmaster, along with the teachers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, plus some people from the Ministry of Magic, attempted to hold the Death Eaters back. Their line of defense fell, though, resulting in the deaths of many of the adults. There  
are believed to be some survivors.  
Potter was taken captive, along with Draco Malfoy, son of the formerly prestigious Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, the former convict, Remus Lupin, a  
werewolf friend of Black's, and Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Potions  
professor.  
And so we await news, whether it will be news of a miracle or of the  
apocalypse.  
  
Hemera didn't even notice when her fingers ceased to work and her coffee cup shattered on the floor, spilling the dark brown liquid across the pure white tile.  
That was it.  
She had to leave.  
After she cleaned up the coffee, of course.  
  
1938, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
The girl stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table with a slightly frightening grin. She maneuvered over to a young boy, another second year, with pitch black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes.  
"Happy Christmas, Tom Riddle!" she said, dropping a water balloon on the boy's head before he could react.  
"I'll kill you, you little Gryffindor brat!" Tom yelled. He spun around and chased the laughing girl outside.  
It started to rain, soaking them both and changing the girl's hair from brown to black. Tom followed her at top speed, slipping everywhere.  
"Catch me if you can, Tom!" she yelled. They were not supposed to be outside in this weather, but it was the weekend, and, as the teachers said, "Kids will be kids."  
"I told you that if you did that again, I'd kill you!" Tom reached forward, trying to catch the girl by her silky hair. He slipped, though, and fell into the lake.  
Hearing the splash, she turned, stood shocked for a moment, and then jumped in after him. Much as she hated tom, the rain was making the water choppy. If Tom hit one of the many rocks in the water, he would probably die in a matter of seconds.  
Meanwhile, Tom was steadily sinking, panicking and thrashing around in the water. He had never been able to swim, he had always been afraid of water. His thoughts were going a little something like this:  
Let me out! Oh, God, if you really exist, please, just send help! I can't swim! I don't want to die! Please! No, no, no! Can't breathe.Can't breathe.Oh, God, save me, please...It's kind of pretty...Actually rather peaceful.Maybe if I just took one deep breath.  
There was something cold against his hand, something with fingers. It tightened and pulled him up. He felt cold dirt against his back now. There was a girl's voice, saying, "Breathe, damn it, breathe, Tom!" And then he felt her mouth on his, breathing life into him. There was then a steady pressure on his chest, and he could feel himself choking up water.  
"Tom? Tom! You're alive! I won't be expelled! Tom? Are you okay? Not that I care or anything, but if you're dead, I'll be expelled, and-"  
Tom silenced the girl with one finger against her mouth. "Thanks. Thank you. Don't tell anyone I said that."  
"You're welcome, Riddle. I won't tell."  
Tom favored her with one of his rare smiles. "All right. In that case, I'll be leaving." He got up, walked away, and left her staring after him.  
  
1997, Voldemort's Fortress:  
Remus's cocoa slopped over his shaking hands, burning him. "Damn it!" he muttered. "Stop shaking, Remus!"  
It had been a month already since the Dark Lord Voldemort had captured him, Sirius, Severus, Harry, and Draco. Voldemort had been civil enough. The rooms the captives had been given were like hotel rooms. They were allowed to converse with the Death Eaters, some of who were actually very nice. But they were all still very tense. Something was going on. There was something in the way that the Death Eaters looked at them that made them feel like they were just stupid victims.  
Remus took a few deep breaths and poured himself more cocoa. The prisoners were even allowed to see each other. There was a door between each of the rooms, so that they could visit whenever they wanted. The food was good, they were allowed to roam the castle, and they should all have been very happy.  
Except for the fact that they were prisoners.  
  
Sirius was going mad. Yes, mad. There was something going on.  
  
Draco was trembling slightly. He knew that, sooner or later, Voldemort would hand him over to his father.  
  
Severus was mixing a potion. At least he could still do that. His room had a nice laboratory. If worst came to worst, he could always mix a poison for all of them...  
  
Harry was reading. He was relieved that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had escaped unhurt and uncaptured.  
  
Voldemort sat in his chair, sipping some wine. He had been a wine entrepreneur for over forty years. His so-called "wine addiction" that everyone said he had had started back when he was thirty-one. When his marriage had gone down the drain. Some people saw a connection, but he didn't.  
"My Lord," came a soft voice. A voice he hadn't heard for an eternity.  
He stood up. "Stay where you are," he commanded as he circled her.  
The woman still favored green and blue robes, but she had started wearing more provocative robes. The ones she was currently wearing hugged her form and showed off her cleavage with a low-cut, lace-up neckline. Her skin was still lightly tanned, smooth, unwrinkled, and flawless. Her hair was still a silky smooth chestnut. Her eyes were still large and that strange color, hazel without green or brown, but just a beautiful amber gold color.  
"You haven't changed a bit," he whispered.  
"You have," she replied.  
It was true. He had. But if this woman had seen him three years ago, she would have been completely disgusted. Back then, his hair had fallen out, his skin had been cracked and white. He had looked like something from Hell. However, now he had his velvety black hair back. His skin was smooth again. He was handsome again, and he wore a look of agelessness, so that you couldn't tell whether he was twenty or forty, even though in reality he was seventy-one. He still bore the mark of his evil taint, though. His eyes were the color of flames and blood, crimson and gold and amber, with some deep blue flecks.  
"Well, I'm not exactly an innocent schoolboy anymore, am I?" he asked, grinning wryly.  
She laughed. "You were never innocent, My Lord, even as a schoolboy. You took practically all of the girls at Hogwarts to your bed with you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I arranged for about half of your affairs. I knew about these things, My Lord," she giggled.  
It was only then that he allowed himself to speak her name. "Hemera MacNessa.Why are you here?" he asked irritably.  
"I heard about your victory," Hemera replied softly.  
"So you decided to come crawling back to me?" Voldemort asked coldly.  
"No. I wanted to turn myself over to you. To have your revenge."  
"Why? You never made things so easy for me."  
"Did you think I would give you the pleasure of the hunt? Let you have the satisfaction of surprising me at night? Let you humiliate me in my own home? Make me grovel at your feet? I have more pride than that."  
"I don't believe you. What's your plan?"  
"I have no plan. I'm giving up! I gave up a long time ago! So either forgive me or kill me, do it now, so I can live my life in peace!"  
Voldemort shook his head. "Yet again, I don't believe you. You never let these things bother you."  
Hemera gave a small scream of frustration. "I just want to be free of you! To live my own life! You know, without your shadow following me everywhere I go! Everything reminds me of you, no matter where I am, and the guilt is killing me!"  
"Like I said, you never made things so simple."  
"I always planned on coming back if you won!"  
"If? I think you mean 'when'. I have conquered Hogwarts. The hardest part of the war is over!" Voldemort threw back his head and finally felt the euphoria of victory come rushing towards him, releasing it in a high, cold laugh.  
Hemera shook her head. "My Lord, I pity you."  
"Why? Why pity me? I rule the world! No one can stop me now! The world has no chance! The Muggle-borns should commit suicide before I find them!"  
"I pity you because you never had a childhood! You were never innocent! You've lost your humanity! You're no longer the man I knew! You're not happy!"  
He slapped her across the face. "I don't want your pity, nor do I need it! You make it sound as though having no humanity is a bad thing! I am immortal! I'm also currently one of the most desired bachelors in the world! I'm rich! I'm handsome! I rule the world! Don't ever imply that I'm not happy, because I'm the happiest man there could be right now!"  
Hemera slapped him in return. "Don't you dare lay a hand on me."  
"I will if I want to."  
"No, you won't, My Lord."  
"You still call me 'My Lord'. I still control you, MacNessa."  
"You never controlled me, you bastard!" Hemera snapped viciously.  
"Seize her!" Voldemort snapped at his guards. Two large Death Eaters grabbed Hemera's arms, lifting her off of the ground.  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
"Take her to one of the guest rooms. Lock her in. I'll want to see her later."  
"No! Let me go!"  
"You wanted my revenge." Voldemort grinned. "Here it is."  
  
Hemera was tossed into a room rather roughly. She turned to run out, only to have the door slam in her face and lock.  
  
"Damn it," she muttered. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She growled slightly and yelled at the sky, "It wasn't supposed to go this way! He was supposed to kill me or let me go! This isn't fair!"  
She took a few deep breaths and looked around the room. The walls were painted a pale blue, and the ceiling was a painting of the summer sky. The four-poster bed was forest green, and there was a fluffy cerulean couch. A small ebony box rested on a mahogany desk, along with quills, paper, ink, and other odds and ends. There was a large bookshelf, filled, of course, with books. The floor was covered with a thick, jade green carpet. There was a restroom off to the side, and a small kitchen with a mini refrigerator.  
"Wow," she whispered. "It's like a room out of a dream hotel."  
Suddenly, another door caught her eye. She slowly walked over to it and tried the handle.  
It was locked.  
Hemera tried pulling on the door.  
Still locked.  
Hemera tried pushing on it.  
Still locked.  
She grabbed a quill from the desk and tried picking the lock.  
Still locked.  
She had to know what was behind that door!  
Hemera backed up a few steps and started running towards it, ready to ram it open.  
  
Harry and the other Hogwarts prisoners had been having a meeting in Draco's room when there was a pounding on one of the doors. They all knew that this door led to another guest room, but, up until now, it had been locked on the other side. Draco had relocked the door, "just in case".  
Slowly, Harry got up and opened the door. A brown, blue, and green blur tumbled into the room. It was a rather young-looking, pretty woman, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. She started laughing, a wild laugh, with just an edge of hysteria in it.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "Ma'am, who are you?"  
The woman finally stopped laughing. "My name is Hemera MacNessa. As for whether I'm okay or not, no, I'm not injured, but yes, I am insane."  
"Ah," Harry replied calmly. "I see. Then I suppose you're in the right room. Prisoner or Death Eater?"  
"Prisoner. I'd rather die than let that bastard control me."  
"Well, why are you here? Would you like to get up? Sit down? Want something to drink?"  
"One thing at a time," Hemera laughed. "Sure, I'll sit down. A drink would be nice." She sat in a pale blue chair, and Lupin handed her a mug of hot chocolate. She took a sip, and then started to explain.  
"Once upon a time, I was a Death Eater. I was very happy. Don't judge me by what I did, for, once upon a time, I was also a Gryffindor. It was love for a friend that led me into the darkness, and it was love for myself that led me out. When I heard that the Dark Lord had won, I came back, hoping that my friend and the Lord would either forgive me and let me live my own life, away from the Death Eaters, or that they would kill me, give me what I deserve. But instead, I was imprisoned in that room. The door sparked my curiosity, and, well, here I am." She smiled simply and took another sip of hot chocolate. "And who might you boys be?"  
"Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions professor, former Death Eater, and current prisoner."  
"Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts professor, currently working for the Ministry of Magic as an auror."  
"Sirius Black, former convict, currently an auror, and eternally a ladies' man." He lightly kissed her hand.  
"Draco Malfoy. My father's a Death Eater. I turned against the Death Eaters, and I just want to leave."  
"Harry Potter. Um, Miss MacNessa, Are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale."  
Hemera set her mug on a side table. "Little Harry? James and Lily's child? John and Lydia's grandson? Last time I saw you, you were just a little baby! You're so big!"  
Harry looked at her, his eyes growing big. "You knew my mum and dad?"  
"I'm an old friend of the family! Sirius and Remus probably don't remember me. After all, it's been a long time."  
Sirius looked at her strangely. "You seem familiar, but I can't quite place you."  
"Neither can I," Lupin said quietly. "But, united we stand, divided we fall. Welcome to the group."  
Hemera's eyes flicked over to Draco. "Malfoy? Is Lucius your father?"  
He sat up straighter. "Yes, he is. How do you know my father?"  
"I was a Death Eater, remember? A high-ranking one, too. Of course I knew him. Hated him, too. We have also had some mutual business ventures. I can only hope you're different."  
Draco coldly scrutinized her. "There are many who would say the same."  
Snape cocked an eyebrow. "I don't remember you. And you seem like a rather...memorable person."  
Hemera shrugged. "I don't remember you either, so I guess we both just suffered the loss of each other's company."  
"So, have you spoken to your 'friend'?" Draco asked, smirking slightly.  
"Yes," Hemera replied.  
"And has your 'friend' forgiven you?"  
"I believe he's still angry, not that it's any of your business," she said quietly, starting to blush. "Why do you keep on saying 'friend like that?"  
"Like it was really another girl that led you over." Draco smiled slightly.  
Hemera's face turned bright red, and she stood up. "I had boyfriends, too, you know!" She blushed even more. "That came out wrong, didn't it?"  
Draco nodded. "That's okay, we all know what you meant. Just how many of your boyfriends were responsible for leading you over?"  
Her eyes narrowed. "Just what are you implying, Dragon-Child?"  
He snickered a little. "A woman as pretty as you...Let's just forget about it."  
"No. Let's not." Hemera took a threatening step towards him. "What exactly are you saying?"  
He shrugged.  
Hemera smiled slightly, taking a deep breath. "Ah. I know what you mean. You're saying that I'm probably a slut, like most of the women in this castle. Am I right?"  
Draco's smirk widened. "Let me just ask you this: Are your rates hourly, or per minute?"  
Hemera's smile widened, but her eyes looked hurt. "All depends. How rich are you?" They both laughed a little. She took a few more steps towards Draco, grabbed the front of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. No one moved to help him. "Why is it that every Malfoy male calls me a little whore?" she hissed. "Am I really that attractive to your gene pool? Or are you all just sex maniacs? Well? Which is it? And aren't you a little young to be talking about prostitutes? After all, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"  
"Seventeen," he growled back. "And would you please let go of me? This is slightly embarrassing."  
Hemera released his shirt, sat down, and looked at her hands with a slightly startled expression. "Been a while since I've done that to a Malfoy," she muttered.  
Everyone took a couple of steps away from her.  
She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's a touchy subject. Let's just start over. Hello, I'm Hemera MacNessa, and, as I've said before, yes, I am insane. I hope you boys will put up with me, and I hope we can get along. I really hope we can be friends. I don't like Malfoys very much, but I'm open to more impressions."  
Draco looked at her for a while, and then smiled. "Hemera, I think you and I will get along very well..."  
  
"My dear Hemera, you certainly will stir things up. There are certain things that I want from you. Things that I'm going to get from you one way or another..." 


End file.
